What Could Lead from Inquisitive Questions
by averyschaefer
Summary: x"Kissing Jessica Stein fanfic"x Jessica thinks back on the simple, yet intriguing questions from the raven haired woman, Helen, that seemingly changed her life and shifted her own ideas in a paramount way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I just finished watching Kissing Jessica Stein and I so wanted to write a short fanfic for that movie. I didn't like the ending, but whatevs. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading! x****oxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, this is only meant for entertainment purposes no infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

It all started with simple questions. Intriguing questions that makes the mind wander and daydream on fully expressing a candid and plausible answer. When the words sprouted from her mouth as breath Jessica knew raven haired Helen was up to something and whatever that was it would be very bad…or very good, depending on what perspective she chose to view it from. The red head knew the consensus was still out on what she thought about those night's events and how they led to where she currently was huddled snugged in the brunette's bed.

xxx

"So you know how you'll react to everything?" Helen turned back to Jessica after walking away in frustration at the impromptu spat they were having on their first 'undate'.

"Pretty much, yes" Jessica quickly stated not giving any real thought to the truthfulness of her answer.

Jessica was surprised as Helen's lips were confident and forceful, her tongue prodding tightly between Jessica's lips that was frozen in shock, until her body automatically started reacting to the pleasurable senses of the skinny woman's lips. It reminded Jessica of being on a swing, eyes closed, head tilted back as vertigo swept over you. That exhilarating and frightful feeling of almost free falling into space blindly. But what was more frightening then that blatant unknown was the only thing anchoring Jessica was Helen's lithe hands, smooth marble fingers keeping their heat and tongues together as they kissed on the empty New York street with the homeless Hindu's singing and chanting close by.

"I guess you're right, you seem to know yourself pretty well" a smirk graced the brunette's face, her celestial blue eyes glimmering so brightly they appeared light grey from the streetlights shining above them eerily almost. With a smile she turned and walked away leaving the red head staring at the cement, breath shaky as it left her mouth as her face was etched in confusion at what strange alchemy was coming over her body.

xxx

"Sure you can join us-actually._we_ were just trying to settle an argument to" Helen replied to the two men with an overly innocent smile as she scooted in the tiny booth with Jessica for the men to get more comfortable.

"Really what about?" One of the two men asked as they sat across them waiting to hear the question that peeked both of their interest.

Jessica eyebrows scrunched together not having any idea what the hell Helen was talking about at the moment.

"We were wondering whether a woman who only been sexually attracted to men could ever be attracted to a woman" Helen didn't turn to see Jessica's eyes go wide, she just watched the two unsuspecting men with bright smiles, nodding their head.

"I think she could" the dark haired younger man chuckled looking to his friend.

"If she wasn't she should!" his older friend finished as they high fived.

"Gah! _What_ is _that_ about lesbian sex that men find so attractive?" Helen feigned confusion only to egg the men on for an answer she knew fully well.. Jessica fidgeted in her seat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that vicariously slid across her cheek. This whole situation was making her feel exposed and unsure of herself.

"It's just sexy ya know"

"What _exactly_ is sexy though?" Helen asked, her eyebrow shifting upwards slightly.

"Ya know the...touching" the older man stammered out nodding at his answer.

"Really? How do they touch?" Helen asked further sliding her hand gently across the smooth expanse of Jessica's bare thigh up to play the red heads dress hemline.

"Ya know they touch softly-"

"Yeah women know how to touch" the dark haired man said looking at Helen as her head rested on her arm, The other still riding up slowly more the fidgeting red heads thigh as she uncrossed her legs, trying to steady her erratic breathing to not give her heightened arousal away to the two duds that sat ignorant at their table with them. Helen's hand left a tingling sensation as she with ease tucked her fingers deeper between Jessica's squirming thighs underneath the clothed table. Helen consciously had to keep from biting her lip as Jessica's breathing became more pronounce in her ear from their close proximity. She always was good at multi-tasking, but it took some real will-power not to take the redhead in this dining establishment as she finally felt the virginal skin beneath her fingers, or felt the growing heat warming her palm as her hand enclosed and became snug in Jessica's thighs apex.

Jessica gasped catching everyone's attention at the sound as she felt Helens hand graze her slit, her underwear growing damp from her body's excitement and the thought of it being so naughty, the brunette actually having her hand up her dress in a crowded restaurant where someone might notice something.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?" Helen said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her tense lips that only Jessica saw as the two men looked worried at the red head.

"Oh it's nothing-I…I think I-I just got a leg cramp or something" Jessica rushed out running her hand through ginger thick mane making some fall over face.

"Aww really? You should get someone to take a look at that?" Helen said, trying to keep playing along for the benefit of the oblivious men.

"Yeah totally those things can be a real bummer, you'd have to knead those suckers out good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The couple threw the door open as they practically dragged one another passed the threshold, tugging at clothes, hands clenching and running through hair as they stumbled across living room planting hungry open mouth kisses between moans. Helen effectively tugged off Jessica's thin sweater, her arms now bare as she dragged nails across the skin awakening goosebumps on the taut flesh. They bumped into the leather couch making Jessica knees give, falling over with Helens added weight on top of her.

They shared a giggle, their faces were millimeters apart as celeste blue eyes met sky blue.

"Well I guess this spot is as good as any, huh?" Helen purred before kissing Jessica, the red head gulped an arm finding its way into Helens hair as she reveled in the feel,

She knew she was incapable of forming a coherent thought right now with such soft pouty lips brushing against her thinner lips.

Helen swirled her tongue along the length of Jessica's neck, the racing heartbeat jumping against the tongues surface. After biting her pale shoulder, she gathered the dress in her hands raising it alongside the red heads butt making an attempt to take it off. Jessica raised helping her in the process.

Jessica heard the brunette moan as her dress got caught on her nose shielding her eyesight of the brunette, her mouth free and open, inhaling, every bit of oxygen she could get into her lungs. She figured it was the visual of her very plump C cup that was perky in her bra.

Just then two strong arms found their way around her raised arms keeping the dress in its place as a makeshift blindfold.

"Helen wh-what ar-"

"Sssshhhh... just trust me Jessica" Jessica just nodded at Helens strong voice as low as a whisper in the dark room. She felt the brunettes bra clad chest over her own, the heat from the brunettes skin seeping into her own as it glided easily from the sweat they were beginning to gather.

Helen laid tender kisses, before letting opening her mouth enough for her tongue to sneak through to massage Jessica's own.

She wanted her so badly it hurt, she had waited for what felt like forever with all of the damn interruptions that kept stopping them.

She pulled the dress over Jessica's head, the fabric making ginger hair fall framing her face. Jessica smiled nervously as she saw Helen who only had her undergarments and shin high heeled boots on. Damn if Helen didn't look sexy with them on.

"It's ok Jessica" Helen cupped her cheek with a bemused smile. "We'll take it really slow-just let everything become organic between us"

Jessica nodded her hands wringing together in her lap as she smiled tightly, the room felt so very small as she gazed into those light blue eyes so deep one could swim within them.

"Come on" Helen stood holding her hand out to the red head with a tentative smile. "I think the bed would be better"

"Yeah su-sure...sure" Jessica stood now becoming well aware of being in her under garments and heels also. Quickly she kicked her shoes off smiling as Helen pouted at the loss of the sexy heels before smiling.

The brunette led the way to her large bedroom, she didn't turn the lights on, the open window providing more than enough as the New York brightly lit skyline was visible, the lights scattered along the walls as shadow puppets. The moon was barely shining in the sky with all the tall buildings and neon lights blocking its glow.

Jessica's heart warmed seeing the scene before her, the big lush bed looked comfy and she couldn't wait to lay on it. She then just remembered the hand holding her own leading her to the bed. They both descended on it, laying by the headboard. They started to kiss slowly as if testing the water before Jessica stopped, with a confused expression on her face.

Helen eyebrows furrowed in response. "What is it?"

Jessica laughed nervously a bit, biting her lip slightly. "You still have your shoes on is all"

Helen then looked at her shoes entangled between Jessica's legs as if it was normal. "Is it bothering you? I mean I can take them off if yo-"

"No no!" Jessica rushed out, before coughing, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment "Uummm I mean, they're nice on you, I was just didn't know if you didn't like shoes on your bed"

"Pfft I don't care" Helen said with a wave of her hand before kissing the red head again. She slowly rolled them so she was on top of the red head, her shoulder length dark locks falling, shielding both of their faces from the lights. Her hand caressed the red head cheek, fingers settling at the nape of her neck as she kissed her with uncontrolled passion, her pelvis moving on its own volition, being spurred on by Jessica's throaty whimpers. She used the friction of her heels for grip on the sheets not really giving a damn how dirty they became.

Jessica grasped the brunette's pale back, the muscles tensing with every hip's pulse forward, she was being driven crazy as she felt hands drag down ribs, making the muscles quiver. She felt the skinnier woman smile against her lips noticing how she was affecting the supposedly 'straight' woman.

Helen quickly raised to her knees unhooking her bra, now fully exposing her small breasts to the red head. She then felt the brunette unhook her bra after stopping her hands.

"Are you ok with this?" Helen whispered her celeste eyes gentle, easing Jessica into the nudity.

"Yeah I-I think I am" Jessica smiled lifting her body slightly letting Helen take the bra off fully, the straps falling from her arms.

It's true Jessica felt expose, raw like a new wound that has to be protect and shielded to heal, but with growing moment focusing on Helen's face, her button nose, her slightly full pouty lips and her gorgeous eyes she became less aware of her surroundings and only on the woman.

"You're so fucking beautiful Jessica." Helen told her before kissing her again with rapt attention, moaning at the pressure of their tight nipples sliding along each other's chest. Jessica only succumbed to the ministrations the brunette was giving her receptive body, not even really having enough time to blush from the compliment. "…so fucking beautiful" Helen murmured against the lips as her hand slipped in her underwear making Jessica breath hitch with a chocked moan.

Jessica hand found its way into Helen's hair, grabbing a handful of the silken texture as she writhed under the glistening half naked woman. She caused the brunette to groan as she bit her bottom lip, the woman's fingers slid with precise forced pressure along her clit. The red head hands found their way to the brunette's breasts as she kneaded the flesh, completely lost in the urgent sensations pulsating in her veins and the growing dampness on her thigh as the brunette kept grinding against her. There wasn't enough of Helen's skin under her hands and she desperately wanted to disrobe their bottom halves but she knew…both of them couldn't seem to stop themselves. Their tongues in each other mouths, their bare breasts sliding and rubbing on damp flesh.

Helen sure as hell knew there was no way her hand was leaving the warm, wet sanctuary between the red heads thighs now that she had it. She applied different pressure to her ministrations as she adored the red heads mound, until her index and middle finger teased and slid deep within the Jessica's walls, her thumb lightly nudging her clit as she fingered her. Helen loved that she was a nice tight fit.

Jessica's breath kept coming out ragged and shorter as she felt an orgasm build, rumbling, tightening in her stomach, her legs clenching making the brunette hiss as her movements became more uncontrolled, more primal and urgent.

Jessica tumbled over into an intense orgasm when Helen buried her fingers deep within her hitting her A spot. Jessica screamed and squirmed and grunted, her body helping Helen to reach her own climax from the uncoordinated jerky movements.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum- oh fuck" Helen managed to yell, squeezing her eyes closed as spasms shook wrecked her frame, one hand still in Jessica's underwear the other in a thick of ginger hair, an anchor to the delicate woman holding her close absorbing the shocks. Her flushed forehead rested against Jessica's as she came down, a chill running down her spine, making the red head hold her a bit tighter. She licked her lips, dry swallowing before kissing the lips brushing at her own.

She took her hand out of the woman's underwear to pull the tiny fabric down the shapely legs, Jessica giving no objection as she was still exhausted from coming. Her folds glistened for both women to observe when she became nude. Normally she would definitely be jittery and nervous, but the endorphins in her system had her in a lovey happy mood as she just looked at the woman taking her underwear and boots off before laying down in Jessica's arms once more in bliss.

Their eyes caught each other in amusement, a laugh erupting between them both after a small staring contest.

_I could get use to this_ Jessica thought her hand tucking dark hair behind Helen's ear, blue eyes steady and adoringly watching her movements. Just then Helen took said hand, planting a kiss on each knuckle never breaking eye contact with her.

She could definitely get use to this.


End file.
